


My Hair, Touching You

by Yrindor



Series: To Feel the Way You Do [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's always hated getting his hair cut, and he tries to avoid it as much as possible.  When he can't put it off any longer though, he asks Kuroo to cut it for him; it's not so bad when Kuroo does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hair, Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "I bet Kenma gets Kuroo to trim his hair once in a while. I don't think he'd be ok with strangers touching it." Thanks to solovei for the prompt and for the beta. Set while Kuroo and Kenma are in college and living together.

Kenma's always had long hair. For as long as he can remember, it's hovered somewhere between his chin and his shoulders. According to his parents, it's been like that even longer than he can remember. He's always hated getting his hair cut, and apparently his parents decided it was too much trouble to try to wrestle him through the process any more than was absolutely necessary.

He still hates getting his hair cut, and when it's long, he can let it fall forward and form a wall of sorts between him and the rest of the world. It's getting too long again though, and it keeps ending up in his mouth, which means he's going to have to do something about it. He'll ask Kuroo to fix it for him soon. It's not so bad when Kuroo does it.

Kuroo's been cutting his hair for a long time now. The first time was all the way back in elementary school when he was in tears over needing to get his hair cut for his cousin's wedding. He hated the haircut place with its bright lights and chairs that left his feet dangling uncomfortably in midair. And he wasn't supposed to fidget while he was there either, and the cape that kept the hairs off of him stopped him from playing his game, and it made him feel trapped. And to make matters worse, the hairdresser would inevitably take his lack of response to her questions as a sign of stubbornness instead of a sign that he was barely suppressing the urge to bolt out of the chair and hide under the relative safety of the sinks.

Kuroo, ever the practical child, had listened to Kenma's tearful story, dug his safety scissors out of his backpack, and trimmed off the offending strands himself.

That evening, Kuroo's parents had been horrified by Kenma's ragged haircut and scolded Kuroo soundly for it, but he had refused to back down, puffing out his small chest and declaring that he wouldn't let anyone make Kenma cry like that.

Kenma's parents had had a similar first reaction, but when it seemed like Kenma would consider letting Kuroo come near his hair with scissors without melting down, they were willing to at least consider the idea, so under Kenma's mother's watchful eye, Kuroo had cleaned up the worst of the uneven edges, and it was declared good enough.

There was still a long learning curve, and it wasn't until the end of middle school that Kenma stopped having ragged corners everywhere.

Kuroo is much better at it now; Kenma's hair comes out even every time, no matter what. It doesn't mean he likes getting his hair cut though, so he keeps putting it off. But he can't put it off much longer, because it keeps getting in his way and irritating him.

He and Kuroo are eating dinner in their apartment, and he keeps trying to surreptitiously get his hair back out of his mouth without Kuroo noticing. It doesn't work. It rarely does; Kuroo knows him too well.

"Kenma," Kuroo says partway through the meal.

"It's fine," Kenma mumbles as he fiddles with his hair yet again.

"Kenma," Kuroo says again, more pointedly this time, and Kenma knows he's not going to be able to wiggle out of it any longer.

He sighs. "Fix it for me?" he asks, no longer making any effort to hide his ongoing argument with the hair that won't stay out of his way.

"After dinner," Kuroo agrees.

When they finish eating, Kenma does the dishes while Kuroo sets up in the bathroom. Kenma joins him soon after, letting Kuroo wet down his hair, then sitting on the bathroom floor and hugging his knees to his chest. Kuroo says he doesn't mind having to crawl around on the floor to get at Kenma's hair, so Kenma's never felt the need to force himself to sit elsewhere.

He picks out his music as Kuroo wraps a towel around his shoulders. Kenma always listens to music while Kuroo cuts his hair; it drowns out the incessant click of the scissors. Kuroo's only accidentally cut his headphone cord once, and that was a long time ago. His headphones are red now, so they're easier to see, and Kuroo knows to look out for them anyway.

Kenma closes his eyes and lets his head fall forward as Kuroo picks up the first strand of hair. There's none of the light, ghosting touch that Kenma hates and hairdressers seem so fond of. The back of Kuroo's hand rests firmly on the back of his neck, and Kuroo's knee is pressing into the back of his hip. He prefers it this way; even with his eyes closed and his headphones blocking out some of the noise, he knows exactly where Kuroo is, so he doesn't have to worry about being startled.

After a few minutes, the familiar itch starts growing inside him; it happens whenever he tries to stay still without something to occupy him. It feels like something is starting to fizz under his skin, buzzing and making it tingle.

He tries tapping his foot, curling and uncurling his hands. They help a little, but not enough. After a few more minutes, the buzzing feeling is unbearably strong.

He opens his eyes, sneaks a hand out from under the towel, and taps Kuroo on the shoulder. It's a simple gesture, but Kuroo knows what it means. It's his way of telling Kuroo that he's okay, but he's having trouble with words and needs a bit of space. It's one of several gestures they've come up with over the years for times when he can't find words, but even without them, Kuroo would probably know what to do; he's had a lot of practice reading Kenma.

As soon as Kuroo's put down the scissors and moved back, Kenma flails, his arms flying all over the place as the worst of the tingling feeling leaves him explosively. He's rocking back and forth to bleed off the rest of it when Kuroo starts scratching him behind the ears. He hums appreciatively and leans into Kuroo's touch, moving to make sure Kuroo gets all of the best spots.

Once the last of the fizzing is gone and replaced with the heavy, warm feeling that Kuroo's touch leaves, Kenma goes back to hugging his knees, and Kuroo picks up right where he left off. It's another reason Kenma won't let anyone else cut his hair; most hairdressers don't like being interrupted midway.

When Kuroo finishes, he unwraps the towel and throws it off to one side. Kenma grins as he runs his fingers through his no-longer-too-long hair, then grimaces as some of the cut hairs stick to his fingers. He hates the little cut hairs. They stick to everything, and they itch and make his skin feel like there's something crawling on it.

He's trying to flick the hairs off of his fingers when Kuroo ushers him into the shower and washes them away. Then he starts washing Kenma's hair. Kenma can do it himself, but it's so much better when Kuroo does it for him. He melts into a contented puddle as Kuroo's strong fingers work their way slowly across his scalp, and Kuroo has to practically carry him back out of the shower and into bed.

His roots need to be bleached again at some point too, but it can wait; Kuroo doesn't mind doing things in pieces. For now, he's happy just to curl up in his favorite spot by Kuroo's side and soak up the heat radiating from Kuroo's body.

"Kuroo?" he asks the dark room

"Hmmm?" Kuroo replies sleepily.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you," Kuroo says, kissing the top of Kenma's head. Kenma's glad the room's dark so that Kuroo can't see him blushing.

"I think I like you," Kenma says as he snuggles closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo laughs softly, and Kenma feels the vibrations from where their bodies are pressed together. "I love you too, Kenma," Kuroo says, hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
